


Corrin. Esos somos.

by RuiRedfield



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, F/M, Humor, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiRedfield/pseuds/RuiRedfield
Summary: Se esta dando una asombrosa fiesta en la mansión Smash con motivo del cierre de la lista de combatientes. Sin embargo, Corrin no esta seguro de sentirse aceptado, pues al parecer un trió quiere que se vaya de Smash.





	Corrin. Esos somos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un breve fic sobre el pequeño punto de vista de Corrin siendo uno de los últimos DLC del juego. Perdonen si algo no concuerdo con los personajes pero necesitaba antagonicos (me refiero precisamente por Marth, Lucina y Roy). En fin. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. =)

La música resonaba impresionantemente en la enorme y majestuosa sala de fiestas de la mansión Smash. Si, esa lujosa mansión en la que todos los combatientes que participaban en el SSB4 eran recibidos cada emporada en la que se lanzaba un nuevo juego de esta categoría. Solo los mas reconocidos, icónicos y representantes personajes de Nintendo eran bienvenidos. Claro estaba que existían muchos invitados famosos e impresionantes como Sonic, Cloud, Pacman, Ryu y o otros más.

Regresando a la fiesta, todo el mundo lucia sus mejores galas. Las chicas se veían hermosísimas; quien diría que hasta la Samus se había animado a usar un vestido rojo pegado (Wario y el Capitan Falcón se habían quedado totalmente embobados con la mujer rubia). Puedo decir que incluso las pelotas… digo Kirby y Jigglypuff lucían elegantes, y en un momento los encontré bailando juntos dando vueltitas por todos lados.

La comida, aunque aún no la había probado, tenía un aspecto exquisito: había pollo asado con especias de Kakariko, Croissants traídos desde Onett, pasteles de frutas hechos por la princesa Peach, carnes rojas al mojo de ajo, cocteles de mariscos (cortesía de Toon Link); y por supuesto, no podían faltar las deliciosas y refrescantes bebidas, de las cuales las aguas de frutas y refrescos eran para los más jóvenes, mientras que a los adultos les esperaban los finos vinos y alcoholes que se servían con regulación. Pero al parecer Shulk logró hacerse con un poco de vino y termino ebrio (debo señalar que solo le dio un sorbo a un vaso de vino de tamaño infantil); el mal parido Shulk se le ocurrió intentar tocarle una nalga a Bayoneta y pues bueno… el pobre chico termino aplastado por un enorme puño antes de siquiera tocar a la bruja. Más tarde el Doctor Mario intervino para llevarse a Shulk a una celda y curarlo, finamente Shulk termnió por ser encerrado hasta que estuviera sobrio (más que nada para evitar que la bella bruja lo matara).

Hablando un poco más sobre la fiesta, todos charlaban alegremente. En la mesa de los grandes nemesis de los héroes (Ganandorf, Bowser y el Rey Dede) llevaban a cabo unos eufóricos juegos de apuestas. En otra mesa, los más jóvenes, Bowsy, el Aldeano, Toon Link, Lucas y Ness, reian y se burlaban de sus propios enemigos personales realizando un concurso de imitación dejando ver de manera ridícula a cada uno de sus enemigos. En un momento Toon Link se rio mientras tomaba refresco y se le salió por la nariz, Lucas y Ness reían a carcajadas, Bowsy se enojó por que le cayó encima algo de refresco del elfo y el aldeano se limitó a sonreír (de manera perturbadora a mi parecer).

Pero lo que realmente le daba vida a toda la fiesta era, sin duda, la increíble música; con R.O.B. siendo en DJ la fiesta parecería no tener fin, incluso el robot dejaba salir miles de rayos laser de colores de todo su mecanismo. Sin duda daba vida a la fiesta.

Todo perfecto. ¿Pero todo esto se la fiesta a que se debe? Fácil, al cierre de la lista de luchadores de SSB4, ya nadie podía entrar ni salir del famosísimo juego. El último luchador el cual provoco la fiesta era yo…Corrin.

Debería estar feliz, dando saltos con los demás, comiendo hasta reventar e incluso sentarme junto a los Fire Embles pero…

Había un problema. Aparentemente yo no les agrado en absoluto. Yo antes ya había hablado con gusto con Ike y el joven Robin, pero los otros tres me detestaban, empezando precisamente por Marth. Todo esto empezó justo esta mañana, yo llegue apenas ayer en la tarde a esta mansión y no esperaba tener estos problemas.

Les dire: yo me encontraba totalmente perdido por los pasillos de la enorme mansión. Necesitaba ir al salón de equipamiento a recoger mi espada Yato y la piedra de dragón, como no sabía por dónde era se me ocurrió la idea de preguntarle a alguien. Para mi desgracia se me ocurrió preguntarle a la persona equivocada.

-Cloud, ¿Puede decirme como llegar a la sala de equpamiento?

-Claro Purrin, es por ese pasillo todo derecho.-Me dijo señalando el pasillo por donde venía.

-Soy Corrin, y pues de ahí vengo, ¿estas seguro?-Comenze a dudar pero no lo sufiente para igonrarlo.

-Disculpa Torrin, es por alla derecho.- Me respondió sonriente.

Tontamente le hice caso. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió obedecerlo si el chico peinado de piña ni siquiera se sabe el nombre del juego al que fue invitado? El punto es que termine mas de una hora camindo derecho sin encontrar nada ni a nadie (todos habían salido a prepararse para la fiesta). Las fiestas eran buenas pero odia que muchas veces la gente perdia el tiempo comprando basura. Basura….Azura. Como la extrañaba a esa amiga mia, ella sabría como levantarme el animo… Regresando a hoy por la mañana. Estaba totalmente solo hasta que me tope con el trio de clon wars de Fire Emblem. Como mi familia y amigos en Hosido siempre me reciben con alegría y abrazos cuando me ven, se me ocurrió que podía hacer lo mismo con estos tres espadachines.

-¡Hola chicos! No saben el gusto que me da de verlos.- Aceleré el paso para acercármeles. Pero me detuve de golpe cuando sentí el filo de una espada rozar con mi garganta.

-Alto ahí criatura- enunció Roy, dueño de la afilada espada.

Los mire confundido y lleno de sorpresa: los tres me miraban con desagrado, incluso Lucina torció la boca como si yo le provocará asco.

-¿Qué…?

Antes de terminar de hablar, Roy y Lucina me tomarón por los brazos y me contuvieron contra la pared. Estaba inmovilizado. De inmediato busque mi espada o piedra dragon para defenderme, pero recordé que estaba perdido por buscar el cuarto donde las había guardado la noche anterior. Ademas, recordé que en el contrato de smash firme que no actuaria violentamente contra mis compañeros cuando no se tratase de una pelea smash. Decidí mantenerme en defensa.

Una mano tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirar al frente. Marth. Me miraba como si fuera un animal sarnoso.

-Les parecerá extraño que les pregunte, ¿A que se debe este encuentro tan repentinamente peculiar?-pregunté de la manera mas amable posible, a pesar de que estaba furioso.

-¡Silencio dragón!- me gritó Marth como si buera basura… Azura… Mierda me salgo del tema de nuevo. En fin, yo también soy de la realeza y requiero respeto como se debe. El continuó hablando.-No te haremos ningún tipo de daño ni nada de eso.

-Entonces eso me deja concluir que ustedes tienen una muy extraña manera de recibir a los nuevos miembros de esta mansión.- Dije tratando de sonar burlona.

Marth solo se rio ante mis palabras.

-Solo hemos venido a advertirte…- Acercó mas su rostro al mío, tanto que podía sentir su aliento rosar mis mejillas. Olía a chocolate.- En smash hay varias reglas y límites importantes: uno es que cada franquicia tiene un límite de aproximadamente cuatro o tres miembros. Otra regla, es que solo los personajes más famosos, legendarios, talentosos e icónicos tienen permitido estar presentes en smash.

Mientras me lo decía contuve la respiración, no porque me estuviera intimidando, sí que la noche anterior Sakura me envió un mangar de ajo con cebolla el cual desayune esa mañana. La consecuencia de mi desayuno fue un apestoso aliento a cebolla con ajo. Y pues como yo tengo modales, no estaba dispuesto a lanzarle mi fétido aliento al príncipe Marth. Finalmente el chico me soltó y se alejó de mí.

-¿Entonces eso es todo?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-Dijo Roy apretando con más fuerza uno de mis brazos. Me dolió.

-Fire Emblem llegó al límite de personajes, pero ha sido perdonado por los buenos resultados que hemos dado en combate. El problema es…-Marth clavó violentamente su espada a un lado de mi cabeza, cortándome un poco de pelo.- Tu llevas menos de seis meses de existencia y ya te ponen aquí como si fueras lo mejor del mundo. Todos nosotros nos matamos por encajar en la lista de posibles candidatos para smash, duramos años sin resultados. Pero tu… si ser nadie especial eres invitado.

Marth liberó su espada. Me dio la espalda. Los otros dos me soltaron, claro sin antes haberme dado una mirada de odio.

-Trata de no acostumbrarte a este lugar, pues será la única temporada en la que estarás Corrin.-dijo el peli azul para finalizar y marcharse.

Horas después empezó la fiesta y yo estaba ahí relatando mi incomodidad.

No me sentía cómodo, por lo que decidí salir del salón de fiesta. Con cuidado de no perderme me dirigí al jardín principal. Era un hermoso lugar que Zelda se encargaba de cuidar y decorar (la princesa era demasiado talentosa, que suerte tiene Link). Me acerque a la orilla de una fuente colosal con la figura de la esfera smahs y tome asiento. Me equilibre para no caerme dentro del agua fría. Me quedé a escuchar el canto de los grillos y el eco de la música que R.O.B. reproducía.

De pronto una fuerte brisa de aire me empujó y me hizo caer sobre el estanque. A pesar de que todo, yo sentí como si aquel estanque fuera más profundo de lo que normalmente son los estanques. Antes de salir, una luz ilumino mi cuerpo y se extendió a un lado mío. La luz comenzó a tomar forma humana. Me levante y salí del estanque como pude. A mi lado otra persona acaba de salir jadeando igualmente de la fuente. Una chica. De inmediato la ayude a incorporarse mejor. Me quede paralizado al notar lo hermosa que era: Pelo plateado, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos… rojos y orejas… puntiagudas. Me quede en shock.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? Gracias…-me dijo la chica y me miro. En cuanto hizo contacto visual conmigo ella al igual que yo se quedó paralizada.

…

-¡Pero si eres idéntico a mí!- gritamos al mismo tiempo y señalándonos con el dedo índice.-¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!-continuamos.

-Espera, estamos diciendo lo mismo.- me señaló ella.

-Lo sé. Rayos….

-¿Quién eres?- me cuestionó acercándoseme con cautela.

-Soy… Co…Corrin.-Respondí ella de inmediato puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Es mentira! Yo soy Corrin, soy de la familia de Nohr.

-¿Qué? No, yo soy Corrin de la familia de Hoshido.

Al principio parecía que ambos íbamos a golpearnos, pero por alguna razón terminamos riendo.

Sentía algo especial en mi ella. Era como si fuéramos la misma persona pero con diferente sexo. Nos sentamos ambos, justo en el piso. No estábamos dispuestos a caer de nuevo en la fuente y ver que mágicamente salía otro Corrin pero esta vez versión perro, chivo, gato o lo que fuera.

-Es increíble que existo como un chico… y viviendo con mi familia en Hoshido.- me dijo emocionada.

-Yo igual estoy sorprendido. Jamás creí que esto sería posible. Somos iguales.- dije señalándonos.- Bueno, a excepción de que nuestras cositas privados son diferentes.- Bromeé.

Ella comenzó a reírse. Tenía una risa hermosa. Sus ojos me encantaron a pesar de ser iguales a los míos. Rayos, si que soy un narcisista para enamorarme de mi mismo.

-Vamos, deja de mirarme como si estuvieras enamorado.-Dijo dejándome en claro que sabía que la miraba todo idiotizado.- A mí también me pareces súper atractivo y hasta me dan ganas de besarte, pero ya sabes, eso sería enfermizo.

-Ya sé. Pero es que estoy tan sorprendido. Y yo soy, bueno tu eres muy atractiva.

Ella se limitó a sonreírme. Mi piel se enchino. Ya antes había escuchado que Robin por ser un avatar poseía su parte femenina, y ambos se conocían y llevaban bien. Pero yo nunca de los jamás pensé tener a un yo mujer que ha vivido todo lo contrario de lo que yo he vivido. De pronto noté su mirada alarmante y confusa.

-Yo hombre, ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?, esto no se parece en nada a Hoshido.- Señaló inquieta.

-¡Cierto!, estamos en la mansión smash un lujoso lugar donde solo los mejores personajes de los videojuegos de Nintendo son invitados a participar en peleas y cosas por el estilo.

-Wow. Supongo que he sido invitada. Bueno… tu- noté la tristeza en su voz.

-Tú también Corrin- Era extraño llamar a otra persona con mi nombre.-De seguro apareciste así de repente por que como eres mi yo femenino también tenías que estar presente.- Obviamente no tenía ni idea de por qué había aparecido, pero hoy ya me habían cagado el día, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mi otro yo pasara un mal día. – De hecho, ¿qué tal si vamos a cambiarnos y nos ponemos algo más seco y cómodo?

Ella asintió. Momentos más tarde yo ya tenía mi típico traje seco. Ella tuvo que limitarse a una bata blanca en lo que yo buscaba a Zelda o Peach para que me prestaran algo para ella.

Cuando encontré a Zelda le platiqué todo lo que ocurrió. Ella se sorprendió y de inmediato busco algo seco y limpió y me acompaño hasta mi habitación donde había dejado a Corrin.

Una vez ahí, Zelda se presentó, Corrin la saludo con gusto y elogios sobre el hermoso jardín. Momentos antes yo le había platicado a mi yo mujer algunas (muchas) cosas del mundo smash y la mansión (incluido mi mal momento con los clones). La princesa castaña, me pidió que me retirara para ayudar a Corrin a ponerse un vestido. Yo esperé paciente en el pasillo. Cuando de pronto…

-Pero miren, si es nuestro colega Corrin.-Dijo con burla Lucina acompañada de los otros dos clones.

Lo ignore.

-Que grosero eres para ser la realeza. Mira que ignorar a una dama como Lucina es característica de los machistas.-Me escupió Roy mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo. Este tipo esta obsesionado en golpear brazos… lo añadiré a mi lista de personas fetichistas enfermas mentales.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Silencio monstruo. Nadie te dio permiso de hablar ante una inminencia como Marth.

-¿Monstruo?- Me estaba enfadando más de lo normal.

-Silencio.-me grito el greñas de menstruada de su mama de Roy.

-Suficiente.-Lo detuvo Marth.-No estabas en la fiesta. ¿Has decidido irte de una vez por todas de aquí? Vamos, no tienes por qué soportarnos. Si te vas. Prometemos nunca más molestarte.

Obviamente lo dijo para burlarse de mí. Ok si querían que me enojara lo lograron. Sin responderle nada, me abalance al príncipe y le tire un puñetazo. Me resbalé al pisar mi capa. Marth ni siquiera me dio tiempo de levantarme. Se subió a mí, y me aplastó el pecho. Me costaba respirar. Quería levantarme, pero Lucina y Roy comenzaron a patearme.

-Ya te lo dije niño, solo tienes que decirle a Master Hand que no deseas estar más tiempo aquí y pronto estarás muy como en tu casa.

Tenía razón. No debería de estar perdiendo el tiempo con unos idiotas como ellos. Si me iba sería más feliz y tranquilo. Smash no era tan importante como mi propio mundo. Solo tenía que irme.

-Yo… me… me… ir…-cuando estaba a punto de aceptar que me largaría. Mis opresores salieron disparados por una ráfaga azul.

-Idiotas. Nunca más me pongan ni un puto dedo encima.- Les gritó Corrin.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿También existe una Corrin?- se preguntó Marth adolorido por el disparo.

-¡No! Jamás nos iremos de este lugar. Si merecemos estar aquí o no, no será por decisión de ustedes bola de perdedores clones.- una vez más les lanzó una ráfaga azul. Se incorporaron y decidieron retirarse.-Espero y les haya quedado bien claro trio de clones.- Se rio a sus espaldas. Adoro esa risa.-¿Estas bien?- Me ayudo a incorpórame.

-Si…- de nuevo me quede idiotizado mirando lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido que Zelda le había prestado.

Hablando de Zelda, ella salió y me miró entristecida.

-Pobre chico… no te preocupes, ya he llamado a Link para que le avisara a Mario todo lo que ha ocurrido, desde la aparición de ella y el acoso que esos tres te hacían. No te preocupes, ya no se meterán más contigo.-La dulce princesa se despidió y se marchó.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer. Yo me caí una vez y tú me levantaste, ¿recuerdas?- me sonrió.

-Claro, hace menos de cinco horas en el estanque.

-Jejeje.

Nos miramos profundamente a los ojos. Ella sería mi mano derecha desde ahora y yo sería la suya. Éramos simplemente las mismas personas.

-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta a comer o bailar?- le pregunte sin apartar la mirada de su angelical rostro.

-No. Prefiero escaparme al jardín a fantasear con migo mismo.-Dijo seductoramente y  me tomo de la mano.

Ella era Corrin y yo soy Corrin. Les guste o no nuestra existencia aquí estamos y nadie nos podrá alejar u obligar a abandonar nuestro camino.

Corrin.

Eso somos.


End file.
